Temugin (Earth-616)
Real Name: Temugin Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: Mandarin, Temujin Status Occupation: Occupation unknown Legal Status: Legal status unknown Identity: Secret Marital Status: Marital status unknown Group Affiliation: No known group affiliation Base of Operations: Base of operations unknown Origin Son of the Mandarin, Temugin has few memories of his father. Place of Birth: Place of birth unknown Known Relatives: Mandarin, father; Genghis Khan (claimed ancestor of his father) First Appearance: Iron Man Vol. 3#? History Temugin had little contact with the outside world until he was delivered his father's rings and a note explaining that he must avenge his father's death at the hands of Iron Man. He confronted Iron Man while the latter was investigating some illegal activity. He removed his rings to make things 'fair' and was able to severely damage the armor by attacking its 'stress points.' Stark's countermeasures after their first encounter had limited success in their next fight. Temugin claimed that Stark's technology was a lifeless force and thus no match for the power of chi. Temugin prepared to deliver a finishing blow, but Stark revealed that the monk's order had become corrupt and were committing atrocities. This obviously clashed with Temugin's sense of honor. After their activities had been exposed by Iron Man, one of the monks literally stabbed Temugin in the back. He was last seen in the end issue of Iron Man Vol 3, after a scheme went wrong. He has sworn to avenge his father and make ironman pay. It is possible that Mandarin is using his son as a pawn or attempting to corrupt him in spite of his monastery upbringing. Characteristics Height: x'xx" Weight: xxx lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Eye color unknown Hair: Black Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: Temugin displays martial arts skill that rivals that of other elite martial artists such as Shang Chi and Iron Fist, even Karnak. Temugin demonstrated the ability to greatly increase the force of his blows in a method presumably similar to that of Iron Fist. He could 'focus' in on a flaw or weak spot similar to Karnak. He also was able to strike many times in a second. Temugin seemed to possess superhuman durability, perhaps using what certain martial arts style call an 'iron body'. Even when Iron Man managed to injure him, he was able to use his body's chi to heal. Known Abilities: Temugin is a highly trained martial artist and also showed a high level of proficiency in using his father's rings. Strength Level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: *'Makluan Power Rings' In contrast to his father, Temugin prefers using his rings in melee rather than ranged beams. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * Temugin is the birth name of Genghis Khan, whom Mandarin has claimed he is descended from. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Copy Edit